monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zion
Seraph Zion (シオン Shion) is a member of the second generation Seraphim in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is said to be the most proficient at single combat of the second generation Seraphim. Zion is one of the second generation Seraphim who were created to fill the gap left by Micaela who was promoted to leader of the Seven Archangels, and Lucifina who had fallen. Biography Zion appears briefly in Part 1, while Luka is on the way to Sentora. A succubus intercepted the party in the place of Alma Elma/Paradox when she realised they were navigating the ocean unimpeded, thanks to Poseidon’s Bell. She introduces herself as Morrigan, a vastly more powerful succubus than Alma Elma, one of the three Lilith Sisters. Due to Alma Elma being otherwise occupied, she attacks Luka in her place to keep this world as close to the fundamental reality as possible. The reason she intercepts the party in Alma Elma’s place is to slow the spread of chaos in this world. She even handicaps herself to make it a fair fight, much like Alma Elma did. However, unlike Alma Elma, Morrigan has no intention of being honourable in her defeat and prepares to unleash her full power. When suddenly, a huge banner of Ilias unfurls above. An awful one, as Ilias herself points out. The wielder of the banner is Zion, one of the second generation Seraphim. However, she isn’t here to rescue them. Zion has been hunting Morrigan for a long time and starts raining down holy light on the boat using her glove, with the intention of subduing Morrigan. Morrigan is surprised that Zion herself would attack her in this world, and she warns her that killing Luka or any of the party members would spread the chaos, as they are only meant to interfere indirectly. Hypocritical of Morrigan, considering she had been prepared to turn them all into dried fish, no less than a minute ago. Not that Zion cares, as she continues firing off more bullets of light on Morrigan, causing collateral damage to the boat in the process. She states that she will not compromise when it comes to annihilating Morrigan and her sisters. Zion refusing to back down enrages Morrigan, and she takes flight, to battle with Zion. Ilias warns Luka that if they don’t jump off the sinking ship now, they will sink along with it. Luka thinks that it would be wiser to stay on the boat, but Ilias warns him that when a ship of this scale sinks, it will cause a huge whirlpool. They should get as far away from the boat as fast as possible. As they jump off the boat, Zion and Morrigan prepare to clash with each other. She is fought in Part 2 during the Ilias route. Monsterpedia Entry “An unknown Seraphim whose existence has not been recorded. Expressing a firm and aggressive personality, her fighting capabilities are extremely high. She seems to be hostile towards the three Lilith Sisters, but further details are unknown.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Angel Footjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Wings of Destruction' – One Foe, Physical Attribute *'Flame Dance Fist' – One Foe, Physical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Ice Rebellion Fist' – One Foe, Physical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Thunder God Fist' – One Foe, Physical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Rock Drop' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Grand Cross' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Mass Gravity' – All Foes, Magical, Gravity Attribute, Ignore Defense *'Enhance Attack' – One Ally, 150% Atk for 6 Turns Strategy Evaluation “…Zion?! Her information isn’t in the database…From your memory, let’s build a strategy. Zion is an angel who uses mainly Physical attacks. Because she’s a warrior-type angel, darkness is an effective status to use. Sleep also works, but not for long. Angels are resistant to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Use Dark or Pleasure attacks and she’ll fall quickly. This angel… just what is she? ……..” Gallery 130.jpg|Zion Character Profile 3068 0802.png 3069 0803.png 3070 0804.png 3071 0805.png 3072 0806.png 0075 1113.png|Zion’s attack cut-in. 0076 1114.png|Zion’s flag. 1810 2848.png|Zion fight against Morrigan. 1419622201280.png STOP RIGHT, THERE CRIMINAL SCUM.png 3115 ct shion3.png|Another Cut-in Category:Angels Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: UN_DO Category:Seraphim Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss